freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Squad
Overview Dungeon Squad is a role-playing game designed expressly for young players with short attention spans who demand action and fun. There is a lot of die rolling and some amusing shopping and number-crunching. Characters can be generated in 3 seconds. Designer: Jason Morningstar Variants Dungeon Squad Elite Dungeon Squad allows players to increase their skill with Fighting, Magic, and Adventuring as well as their hit points. But what if a player who started with a max Warrior ability doesn’t want to advance as an Explorer or Mage? I have included a simple Epic Tier Skill list as well as a Magic Point system that allows veteran role players the opportunity to customize the development of their character while maintaining the no nonsense simplicity I love about Dungeon Squad. Here it is, Dungeon Squad: Elite in it’s entirety. Enjoy Designer: Allen Yates Dungeon Squad – Yet Another Variant I’ve got yet another variant set of rules for Dungeon Squad – this one tries to replicate the class abilities and powers of characters from D&D 3.5 and 4.0. I’d like to get the word out as much as possible Designer: Andrew Domino Dungeon Squad: Adventures in the 41st Millennium Adventures in the 41st Millennium puts you behind the gun in battle against hordes of enemies, or in a planet doomed by anarchy and run by gangs. This game runs on the original Dungeon Squad System and brings the Warhammer 40,000 Universe to life as your party tries to survive the mass combat of the 41st Millennium. Designers: Markerein, Neuicon, Sean Daniels Advanced Dungeon Squad As it follows on from Alternate Dungeon Squad, I’ve decided to call it ADVANCED DUNGEON SQUAD. It’s changes include an additional 4 classes, firearms, advanced combat tactics and psychic powers. Hand to hand combat is harder and there’s more spells and monsters. It should still fit just about any style of play or campaign, homebrewed or published, and i’ve found that it’s easy as … to convert just about any published role play adventure into a ..Squad adventure Designer:Liam Brennan Alternate Dungeon Squad DUNGEON SQUAD is a great, simple system designed to introduce younger players to Role Playing Games. Alternate Dungeon Squad takes that and modifies it to suit my tastes as more experienced, older and time poor gamer. It assumes a measure of RPG experience on behalf the players and referee, can be used in just about any fantasy setting and suits both story driven play as well as hack and slash gaming (or at least that?s the intention). Designer:Liam Brennan Psychic Warrior One hundred years from now the world is a wasteland. Unending armed conflicts have left the earth barren and lifeless. Unchecked industry has left its toxic mark on both sea and sky. Unregulated science has created monsters. Humanity huddles behind the walls of it?s mega cities under the almost feudal domination of it?s leaders. These grim and brutal rulers fight to hold power and their foes are many.he rampaging horrors of the wastes. The criminal scum of the under-city.Rebellious citizens seeking elusive freedoms. Underlings coveting the seat of power. The conquering armies of the other cities. But their servants are the PSYCHIC WARRIORS. Born to serve. Bred to fight. Trained to kill. Awoken amid their closed orders to the terrible powers of the mind? Designer: Liam Brennan Link to Rules Dungeon Squad: http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/dungeon-squad Dungeon Squad Elite:http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/dungeon-squad-elite Dungeon Squad – Yet Another Variant: http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/dungeon-squad-yav Dungeon Squad: Adventures in the 41st Millennium: http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/dungeon-squad-adventures-in-the-41st-millennium Advanced Dungeon Squad: http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/advanced-dungeon-squad Alternate Dungeon Squad: http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/alternate-dungeon-squad Psychic Warrior: http://www.1km1kt.net/rpg/psychic-warrior Link to All Dungeon Squad: http://www.1km1kt.net/?s=dungeon%20squad Category:Misc Category:RPG